La complainte des Silmarils
by Nolwel1
Summary: Lena est une jeune Parisienne qui retrouve en Terre du milieu, lors d'un massacre fratricide commis au nom d'un serment épouvantable, l'elfe qui hantait ses rêves enfant : Maedhros fils de Fëanor. Et ce, au cours d'une période sanglante de l'histoire d'Arda. Maedhros/OC
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Nous sommes Toutouille (déjà connue sur le site) et Nolwel, et nous avons décidé d'écrire une fanfiction à quatre mains.

Il faut retenir que si la guerre de l'anneau a lieu au Troisième Age, notre histoire quant à elle se déroule au Premier Age. Donc beaucoup des personnages que vous connaissez ne sont pas encore nés, mais on vous assure que ceux du temps où Galadriel était jeune sont vraiment badass ;)

Voici donc le prologue, on espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira !

 **PROLOGUE**

Léna avait très peur.

Maman n'essayait même pas de la comprendre. Elle était trop méchante. Si seulement elle pouvait un jour faire le même cauchemar qu'elle ! Elle saurait alors pourquoi Léna ne voulait plus jamais s'endormir de toute sa vie.

Tous les soirs, Léna demandait : « S'il te plaît maman ! Laisse-moi être avec toi, juste cette nuit, s'il te plaît ! », mais maman ne se laissait pas attendrir. Elle lui disait : « Tu es une grande fille maintenant. Il n'y a que les bébés qui dorment avec leurs parents. ». Léna insistait, puis Maman élevait la voix. Alors, Léna finissait par se taire.

Papa aurait pu peut-être la comprendre, lui, mais il n'était plus là. Léna se souvenait encore des hommes en blanc qui étaient venus le chercher, et elle ne l'avait plus revu. Léna savait qu'il était parti pour guérir de sa maladie. Un jour, papa s'était réveillé en pleurant et depuis, il avait complètement changé. Il dormait toute la journée tandis que la nuit, il passait son temps à regarder le ciel, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. « Ami de la mer, rends-le-moi… », répétait-il pendant de longues heures en sanglotant, les yeux fouillant inlassablement les astres. Léna n'avait plus entendu aucune autre parole de la bouche de son père.

Ce soir, Léna avait allumé la lumière de sa chambre et elle gardait les yeux obstinément ouverts. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser emporter par un sommeil semé de rêves terribles. Elle se rappela des larmes du beau monsieur aux cheveux de feu, qui était accroché au mur, et elle se remémora le monstre, alors son cœur palpita. Léna s'adressa à Dieu, comme les gens dans les films, et elle lui demanda d'interdire au marchand de sable de lui rendre visite.

Mais le marchand de sable ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Léna était épuisée et en dépit de ses efforts, elle tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

 _La petite fille sentit la panique l'envahir lorsqu'elle entendit les mots. Elle entendait toujours les mots avant de rêver : « Vois nos abominables crimes sanguinaires, celle qui a peur de la Nuit : vous n'auriez jamais dû aider le fils le plus dément d'Illuvatar à nous concevoir, nous qui sommes les nocuités à l'origine de la décrépitude de ce monde. ». Les voix qui parlaient étaient très étranges. Léna pensait qu'elles ne pouvaient pas appartenir à un humain. Ces voix lui faisaient peur et elle les détestait. En plus, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient._

 _La petite fille respira une odeur qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Lorsqu'elle l'avait sentie dans la vraie vie, on lui avait dit que c'était celle du souffre. Elle toussa fort. C'était comme si elle allait cracher ses poumons. Elle avait très mal à la gorge et dans sa poitrine. Et puis il faisait vraiment très chaud. C'était toujours la même histoire. Vivement que le cauchemar se termine._

 _Léna ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses rêves ressemblaient autant à la réalité. Parfois, elle était sûre qu'elle vivait toutes ces choses._

 _La petite fille leva la tête. Elle avait pris cette habitude. Elle regardait les étoiles qui piquetaient le ciel sombre, comme le faisait son père. Elle trouverait peut-être ce qu'il cherchait tout le temps ? Il faisait toujours nuit, dans les rêves de Léna, et il n'y avait même pas de lune._

 _Quand elle avait de la chance, elle entendait juste les sanglots et les cris du monsieur accroché au mur, qui lui donnaient envie de pleurer. Mais parfois, la bête, un monstre géant habillé tout en noir, mais qui ressemblait à un humain, apparaissait pour frapper et faire souffrir le monsieur. Elle essayait souvent de faire comme si elle ne voyait rien, mais elle avait trop de peine. Elle criait au monstre de s'en aller, ou alors elle appellerait son père. Mais ni le monstre ni le monsieur ne l'entendait._

 _C'était toujours le même rêve._

 _Mais ce soir, quelque chose changea._

Ce fut la mère de Léna qui vint la réveiller, alertée par ses cris d'épouvante.

Depuis cette nuit, Léna ne se rappela plus d'aucun rêve.

FIN DU PROLOGUE

Toi !

Oui, toi, lecteur adoré, il faut vraiment que tu commentes ! Il faut qu'on sache si on continue cette histoire ou non. L'avenir de cette fanfiction est entre tes mains !

On n'a pas encore vu de fanfiction sur Maedhros, alors on ne sait pas si ça va botter quelqu'un ou non.


	2. Chapter 2

**BLABLA**

 **Salut, admirable lecteur !**

 **Voici donc enfin la première partie du chapitre 1. Je la publie maintenant parce que j'ai besoin de connaître ton ressenti sur quelques éléments, je te dis tout ça à la fin. La deuxième partie sera publiée dans la nuit (j'espère, c'est bien parti pour en tout cas) ou demain, tu y verras Galadriel, Celeborn, Léna, Maedhros, Dior, Maglor… au cours du 2** **ème** **massacre fratricide à Doriath. Quand tu liras cette partie, si le ton te paraît humoristique, c'est que je l'aurai complètement foirée !**

 **J'en profite pour t'informer que toutouille a abandonné le projet parce qu'elle a une tonne de travail et déjà deux projets d'écriture, ce qui constitue un véritable drame pour cette fanfiction, il faut l'avouer. Tant de talent qui s'échappe, comme emporté par un vent cruel… :,( (pourvu qu'elle ne lise pas ce passage, elle risquerait de m'étrangler)**

 **Enfin bref ! Je fais encore pas mal de blabla, dont des remerciements, mais si tu veux passer directement à la suite, passe la partie en gras !**

 **Mon rythme de publication sera assez lent et j'en suis vraiment désolée (il faut que tu comptes entre 3 et 4 semaines entre 2 chapitres). C'est pas cool, je sais. Le truc, c'est que je déteste le travail bâclé et j'aime la précision, et puis cette année, j'essaie tant bien que mal d'intégrer une école d'ingé, donc il faut que je bosse !**

 **Vous avez été 11 à nous indiquer que la fanfic vous bottait, alors j'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir. L'idée de départ (c'est-à-dire une fanfic avec Maedhros) vient de toutouille.**

 **C'est parti pour les réponses aux com ! (je préviens que je ne fais pas d'effort de langue, l'écriture en elle-même me pompe trop mon énergie :D)**

 **Nico : eh bien voilà, tu en sauras un peu plus. J'espère que ce début ne décevra pas tes attentes ! Merci à toi, le premier commentateur qui nous apporta joie et bonne humeur au cours de cette horrible semaine de partiels que nous passions quand nous publiâmes ce prologue : )**

 **Waina : Tu as bien raison, difficile de prononcer un avis sur 800 mots, tu en as 2000 de plus ici ! Même si ce n'est encore que le plantage du décor. Mais j'espère que ça va te donner envie de lire la suite en tout cas ! Rha, me suis rendue compte que c'était loin d'être facile, d'écrire sur le Silmarillion. Merci aussi à toi : ) J'espère que tu te diras que tu ne t'es pas intéressée à cette fanfic pour rien à la fin du chapitre !**

 **Lectrice adore : aaaahhhhh, quel enthousiasme ! Ca fait grandement plaisir tout ça ! Pour ce qui est des longs chap, plus longs oui (faut que tu comptes plus de 3000 mots par chap, ce qui correspond à une dizaine de pages word), et heureusement parce qu'on n'est pas sur Wattpad. Après, comme je le disais, je ne vais pas pouvoir publier un chapitre par semaine (même si j'adorerais). Haha, les persos du Premier Age déchirent vraiment, c'est clair ! Maedhros est l'un de mes protagonistes préférés toutes séries confondues. J'espère que j'arriverai à ne pas lui retirer de sa superbe. Merci infiniment pour ce com !**

 **Calixtos : Merci beaucoup pour cet encouragement, pourvu que cette suite te plaise ! En espérant te revoir dans l'espace com.**

 **Idril Melwasul : (tu portes donc le nom de la mère de celui dont parle le père de Léna dont le prologue, c'était le spoiler gratuit ) ). Oui, il y a beaucoup d'histoires sur le Troisième Age mais en même temps, je me suis rendue compte que le Premier Age, ce n'est pas facile… J'ai l'impression que les personnages sont beaucoup plus complexes, tellement géniaux que qu'on ose à peine y toucher, de peur que Tolkien vienne nous hanter. J'espère que ça te plaira en tout cas, et merci à toi aussi !**

 **Darkkline : (ah la fameuse quête ratée de Cerise… qui m'a beaucoup fait rire, la véritable nature de ton héroïne : j'avais trouvé ça très beau). Bon, ben j'espère que ça te plaira et merci !**

 **Moi : ah toi aussi, tu fais preuve de tellement d'enthousiasme que ça fait chaud au cœur ! La voici donc la suite, même si du coup, tu n'as pas mal attendu, en espérant que tu ne seras pas déçue. Bon, je t'avoue qu'on ne voit pas Maedhros ici, mais un peu Maglor, enfin bon tu le verras cette nuit ou demain, promis ! Ah Maedhros… Honnêtement, je n'aimerais pas devenir sa compagne (ça finit jamais bien les couples mixtes chez Tolkien et puis il faut avouer qu'il est complètement pété de la caisse), mais oui, moi aussi je l'aime ! Contente de me trouver une rivale ) Tu en apprends un peu plus sur Léna ici. Merciiiii !**

 **Ahya : merci Ahya pour tes encouragements ! Cette fanfiction va être poursuivie jusqu'à la fin, même si ça prendra du temps : ) Normalement, tu ne resteras donc pas sur ta faim !**

 **Blue Pyro : eh bah, au moins tu as la chance de lire en anglais ! Personnellement, je suis une bille dans les autres langues que le français, mais est-ce qu'il y a des fanfics sur le Silmarillion qui valent le coup ? Je prie pour ne pas être en-dessous du niveau des anglophones ! Merci à toi, infiniment : )**

 **Mimi70 : oui, j'avoue que dans le prologue, on ne comprend pas grand-chose. C'est un effet voulu ) Normalement, tu devrais piger ce chapitre sans problèmes ! Et j'espère vraiment qu'il te plaira.**

 **Elwande : hum… Maedhros est le cousin de Galadriel pour te ressituer le personnage. Il apparaît dans le Silmarillion, l'œuvre de toute la vie de Tolkien, m'enfin bon, pas la peine de l'avoir lu pour attaquer la fanfic ! Pouvu que cette suite te plaise, et merci à toi !**

CHAPITRE 1 (première partie)

 _Plus éclatante est la lumière, plus sombre est l'ombre._

 _Notre père adulait la lumière, et c'est pour cela qu'il l'a claquemurée. Fascinatrice, elle a suscité nombre de convoitises. Elle a abâtardi notre raison, nous a arraché l'estel et nous a déchirés, nous noyant dans un océan de remords et d'affliction. Nous nous sommes aperçus trop tard que l'amertume de sa captivité et que la malédiction de la Dame des étoiles, l'avait faite incandescente._

 _Plus subversif est l'honneur, plus vil est le supplice._

 _Si mon père l'avait compris, peut-être ne t'aurais-je pas vu te jeter dans cet abîme ardent, mon frère. Parce que tu as infligé ce coup fatal à ta fëa déjà terriblement meurtrie en prenant la vie de cette dame, j'erre seul sur les rivages en pleurant, le dos courbé en raison du poids monumental des regrets._

La traduction venait de lui parvenir par mail. Le professeur Michel Brunet avait fait appel à son gendre, linguiste spécialisé dans le vieil anglais et qui enseignait à l'université de Paris-Sorbonne, pour l'aider à comprendre le texte élégamment sculpté.

Il gratta les poils blancs de sa barbe, plongé dans une réflexion intense. Il semblait que tout devait être remis en question et cette perspective avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

Des bénévoles avaient découvert cet étrange feuillet de bois, sur le chantier archéologique de Trémelin, en Ile et Vilaine. Il n'avait tout d'abord pas saisi la raison pour laquelle on l'avait contacté. Directeur du CNRS de l'université de Poitiers, il est l'homme qui a trouvé Tomaï, le plus ancien représentant connu de la lignée humaine. La graphologie ne relève donc pas du tout de son domaine. En lisant attentivement le rapport qu'on lui avait envoyé, il avait enfin compris : toutes les méthodes inimaginables de datation avaient été mises en application, de la typochronologie à la dendrochronologie, mais strictement aucune ne révélait le moindre indice sur l'âge de ce feuillet de bois, comme s'il était d'origine extraterrestre, ou comme s'il était beaucoup trop ancien, antérieur même à la date envisagée de l'apparition de la vie sur Terre.

Le docteur relut son courriel. Il avait tant de mal à y croire.

Son gendre avait inséré à la fin du mail une note qui indiquait qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune translation pour les mots _estel_ et _fëa_ , et que la traduction demeurait approximative. En effet, la langue employée, quoique proche du vieil anglais, ne correspondait à aucun dialecte connu en ce jour.

Michel Brunet retira ses lunettes avant de diriger son regard vers la photographie de Thierry Roy, cet homme qui n'était plus de ce monde, qu'il avait été le premier à croire aliéné… le seul qui n'était pas dans l'erreur.

* * *

 _C'est une véritable révolution dans le monde de la paléontologie qu'entraîne cette incroyable découverte, créant une faille de taille dans la théorie de l'évolution de Darwin. Notre invité est le bénévole breton qui a trouvé le fameux feuillet de bois sur le site de…_

_ C'est quoi, ça, Léna ? fulmina un homme, sa voix de ténor couvrant celle de la chroniqueuse d'RTL, l'unique radio diffusée dans l'usine.

Léna Roy serra les dents avant de relever les yeux vers le tyran des lieux, un pauvre type qui se prenait pour un contremaître du début du 20ème siècle.

Les yeux furibonds de son chef étaient rivés sur elle. En observant son visage renfrogné et ses lèvres pincées, elle se dit qu'il avait encore dû se lever du mauvais pied. Elle lui aurait bien rasé cette barbe ridicule : peut-être que ne plus ressembler à un viking raté lui redonnerait le sourire.

Il lui tendait une pomme et il donnait l'impression de vouloir l'étrangler. Qu'allait-il encore lui reprocher ?

_Le client veut du 60%, pas du 10 ! T'es conne ou tu le fais exprès ?

Lorsqu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cet enfer pour la première fois, Léna avait été indignée par le manque de respect dont pouvait faire preuve son responsable. Elle avait vite compris deux choses : elle avait besoin de thune, et il y avait beaucoup trop de lèches-bottes dans cette boite pour que les choses changent un jour. Alors, elle se la fermait. Pourtant, le travail à la chaine était une véritable torture. Elle était devenue insomniaque à cause de ses nombreuses douleurs dans le dos.

Elle avait commis une erreur. Elle était chargée de trier les pommes en fonction de leur taille et de leur couleur. Sur celle que lui mettait le démon sous le nez, la proportion de vert était trop grande.

_Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

_Je suis désolée, l'imita-t-il avec une voix suraigüe. Tu n'es pas assez appliquée.

Il poussa un long soupir. On aurait dit un coq dans sa bassecour.

_Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir demain.

Léna ne se laissa gagner ni par la surprise ni par la colère. Elle savait que péter une durite ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et sa main vint se poser sur l'avant-bras de son boss.

_S'il te plaît, Eric, je te jure que je ne recommencerai plus…

Le rouquin se dégagea vivement et la fusilla du regard.

_Je m'en fous, lâcha-t-il. Tu crois que t'es la seule qui veut ce job ? Ca fait plusieurs fois que je te reprends, t'es vraiment qu'une incapable. Les saisonnières, on en a comme on veut alors tu te casses et c'est tout. Ca te donnera une bonne leçon. On n'aime pas le travail mal fait ici. C'est pas comme si on avait des millions de clients.

La jeune fille inspira un grand coup. La fin justifie toujours les moyens. Elle avait vraiment besoin de thune mais lui, il en aurait rien à foutre de ses galères de fric, alors ce n'était même pas la peine de lui expliquer. C'était parti pour le mélodrame…

_Je ne suis pas dans mon assiette, aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle d'une voix mouillée. Hier, j'ai appris que ma mère souffrait d'un cancer des poumons et elle n'en a pas pour très longtemps… Ca ira mieux demain, je te le promets. Me vire pas, s'il te plaît…

Elle attendit patiemment sa réaction, qui serait à n'en point douter guidée par la compassion et la culpabilité.

Si elle avait cru en Loki, dieu du mensonge dans la mythologie nordique, Léna lui aurait voué un culte. Léna aimait le mensonge. Il était salvateur et c'était une arme redoutablement efficace. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les dirigeants de ce monde en usaient et en abusaient. Le mensonge l'avait aidée à se sortir d'une tonne de situations paraissant inextricables, comme celle-ci.

Sa mère n'avait pas le cancer, du moins pas à ce qu'elle sache. A vrai dire, Léna n'était même pas certaine de s'en soucier. Mais si Eric le pensait, elle était sûre qu'il deviendrait tout à coup beaucoup plus indulgent avec elle.

Léna n'avait pas une très bonne estime d'elle-même. Elle songeait souvent qu'elle était profondément mauvaise. Sa vie était pourrie, alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle, elle ne le serait pas : pourrie. Les cons qui insinuent que les bonnes actions sont toujours récompensées et que les mauvaise se payent tôt ou tard à prix fort n'ont rien compris.

_Excuse-moi, Léna, souffla Eric, le teint blême. Je ne savais pas. Je te laisse ta journée pour te remettre de cet événement. A demain.

La jeune fille hocha tristement la tête.

Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires, retira sa blouse et son horrible charlotte. Alors, elle s'empara de son sac à main et sortit du bâtiment.

Léna se saisit ensuite de son paquet de Gauloises. Les clopes, ça lui remontait le moral. Elle fumait comme un pompier et il y avait bien plus de probabilité pour que le cancer s'en prenne à elle plutôt qu'à sa mère.

S'appuyant contre le mur, elle alluma sa cigarette et prit une taffe. Il faisait vraiment froid.

En ce 27 décembre, la jeune fille venait d'atteindre ses vingt-deux ans… Quinze ans plus tôt, son père fêtait avec elle son anniversaire pour la dernière fois. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille. Après lui avoir offert ce magnifique bracelet qu'elle portait toujours au poignet, il lui avait raconté une histoire. En souriant, elle se la remémora.

Il lui avait dit que ce bijou, c'était un Elfe qui l'avait fait pour elle. Un Elfe forgeron très doué qui était son meilleur ami, qui avait pour femme une sculptrice talentueuse et sept adorables enfants. « Les Elfes sont très beaux, grands et forts ! Tu dois être très fière de porter ce bracelet. », lui avait-il confié, après quoi il lui avait affirmé que toutes les nuits, il rejoignait son ami dans ses rêves et que si elle le souhaitait, un jour, il l'emmènerait avec lui.

_Tu me manques, papa… susurra-t-elle.

Léna n'était pas une pleurnicheuse mais en cet instant, elle dut lutter pour contenir ses larmes.

La sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit brusquement dans ses pensées. Elle s'empara de l'appareil et observa l'écran. Numéro masqué. Fronçant les sourcils, elle décrocha.

_Allô ! lâcha-t-elle.

_Léna ?

Merde. C'était l'horrible bonne femme qui l'avait mise au monde. Léna hésita à raccrocher, puis elle songea que cette folle était bien capable de contacter sa patronne pour s'assurer que rien ne lui était arrivé.

Léna haïssait la voix chaleureuse de sa mère. Elle ne lui rappelait que trop tout l'amour qu'elle avait refusé de recevoir.

_Quoi encore ? interrogea-t-elle sur un ton agressif.

_Je… Je voulais juste te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie.

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir, excédée. Joyeux anniversaire, hein ? A cause de sa mère, Léna était passée à côté de sa vie, alors comment est-ce qu'elle osait lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ?

Un long silence s'installa. Léna s'apprêta à mettre fin à l'appel lorsque sa mère parla à nouveau.

_Je viens de voir ta nouvelle photo de profil sur Facebook. Ta teinture de cheveux…

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_Léna, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas méchante…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_Léna, je n'en peux plus de cette situation ! Est-ce que tu pourrais juste passer à la maison… s'il te plaît ? Il faut vraiment qu'on parle. Ma petite fille, je t'aime toujours malgré tout, tu sais…

Léna laissa échapper le petit rire sardonique dont elle avait le secret. Elle en avait assez entendu. Inutile de laisser cette vieille pie se faire de faux espoirs supplémentaires.

_Qu'on parle de quoi hein, _maman_ ? De la façon dont tu as tué papa ? Ah, à moins peut-être que tu préfères qu'on évoque ma vie de merde autour d'un café ? Cette même vie de merde donc _tu_ es responsable ? Maintenant, tu arrêtes de m'emmerder, tu ne m'appelles plus jamais et tu m'oublies. Pour moi, il y a très longtemps que tu es morte.

La jeune fille ne flancha pas lorsqu'elle entendit les pleurs de sa mère à travers le combiné. Cette folle l'avait bien mérité, après tout.

_Tu es injuste, Léna ! hurla soudain son frère de quinze piges à travers le combiné. Tu devrais avoir honte de faire pleurer maman ! Elle voulait te faire une surprise pour ton anniversaire, elle t'avait acheté une voiture !

Après avoir écouté ces paroles cinglantes, la jeune fille raccrocha et glissa son téléphone dans son sac à main. Léna savait qu'elle pouvait être très dure, parfois. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était beaucoup trop amère. Elle se rendit compte que cette conversation l'avait rendue furieuse, autant envers sa génitrice qu'envers elle-même. Elle n'était pourtant pas très émotive, d'habitude.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa voiture. Elle avait envie de rentrer rapidement dans son petit studio et de dormir jusqu'au lendemain devant sa télévision.

Seulement, dans sa hâte, elle trébucha sur une plaque de verglas. Sa tête se cogna violemment contre l'un des rochers placés là pour délimiter le parking.

Lorsqu'on appela Madame Roy dans la soirée, ce fut pour l'informer que Léna ne se réveillait pas.

Fin du CHAPITRE 1 (première partie)

Voilà ! La partie 2 arrive donc dans les prochaines heures.

Je voulais savoir si les premières lignes, à propos du professeur Brunet (ah oui, il existe vraiment, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de le citer ici, il y a peu de chances pour qu'il lise ma pauvre fanfiction de toute façon), ne sont pas trop pompeuses ? Trop précises, ce qui fait que ça casse le rythme ?

Et si Léna paraît être une héroïne intéressante ou complètement dénuée d'intérêt parce qu'agaçante ? C'est quand même important, une héroïne. Si elle est nulle, c'est foutu. Je voulais vraiment que ce soit quelqu'un de dur et d'insensible, capable de rire et de s'amuser mais qui se fout de tout, parce que pour intégrer l'univers dans lequel elle va émerger, elle va se suicider si elle est trop faible psychologiquement. Mais je me demandais si ce n'était pas too much ?

Bon en tout cas, merci à toi, lecteur, d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Et j'espère de tout cœur que tu as passé un agréable moment !


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors, oui oui, je sais, j'étais censée publier hier dernier délai mais euh... Je suis le genre de personne toujours en retard de toute façon. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai quant à moi un sentiment de ratage, comme si ça aurait dû être plus joliment raconté :/ Cette partie constitue donc plus un premier jet, je n'ai pas encore assez de recul pour voir ce qui est à modifier, mais je sais qu'il y a des trucs à améliorer (haha, si quelqu'un se propose en bêta-lecteur, je suis preneuse, d'ailleurs...)**

 **Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !**

 **Elwande : Je suis très contente que tu accroches. J'espère de tout cœur que cette suite ne te décevra pas, je pense que je suis un peu fatiguée, du coup je n'ai pas suffisamment étoffé et c'est un peu dommage... N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses, et à me faire part des points à améliorer s'il y en a ! Merci infiniment à toi.**

 **Melior Silverdjane : coucou, nouvelle lectrice ! Très heureuse que tu aies aimé ce début. Oui, j'avais fait quelques recherches effectivement ! Haha, ce n'est qu'une fanfiction pourtant, je ne devrais pas m'embêter à ce point, mais je ne sais pas... J'y tiens, même s'il faut avouer que c'est quand même une perte de temps. Thierry Roy est effectivement le père de Léna, et en vérité, c'était un chimiste, ce qui s'avéra bien utile à Fëanor héhé. Quant à ce qu'il s'est passé avec sa mère, je te laisse le petit suspense à deux balles, parce que ce sera expliqué par l'intéressée elle-même, du coup c'est plus drôle comme ça ! Enfin, je peux te dire déjà que tu te trompes, c'est plus simple et plus courant que ça, en vérité :) Pour son travail peu reluisant, pour connaître un peu... je ne te le fais pas dire. Il faut être sacrément courageux pour travailler à la chaine ou même dans un abattoir :/ J'espère en tout cas que cette suite te plaira, je n'en suis pas satisfaite (contrairement à ce que j'ai publié avant) donc n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses ! Merci beaucoup à toi.**

CHAPITRE 1 (partie 2)

 _Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

Une litanie si sinistre que Morgoth aurait pu en être le compositeur, songea Galadriel.

Avec effroi, l'elleth contemplait le fluide carminé qui, goutte par goutte, s'infiltrait à travers les lattes de bois, comme si le plafond lui-même sanglotait. Les larmes venaient s'écraser à ses pieds pour former une flaque qui croissait, encore et encore, souillant le sol de terre battue de la cave.

Qui se vidait de son sang, juste au-dessus d'elle ? Cette question la tourmentait. Galadriel aurait aimé que Melian n'aie pas fui la Terre du Milieu suite à l'assassinat du roi Thingol. Son pouvoir aurait empêché cet horrible massacre.

Des bruits de lames qui s'entrechoquent et de flèches décochées, des ordres criés en sindarin et en quenya, des hurlements de souffrance, des supplications, des pleurs… Tout se mélangeait pour former une mélopée épouvantable qui faisait frémir la fille de Finarfin.

_Je ne pars pas, lâcha-t-elle tout à coup.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle leva les yeux vers Celeborn, son époux, qui s'était médusé à ces mots. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle lut dans ses yeux toute l'angoisse qui les assombrissait.

Le Moriquendi était grand, avait le port altier et la noblesse de ses traits ne passait jamais inaperçue. De tempérament paisible, son discours avait pourtant le don de fasciner, de persuader et surtout, d'embraser les foules. C'était un fait indubitable : Celeborn était fait pour diriger. Parfois, Galadriel se plaisait à songer que si Ilúvatar avait permis que soient liées leurs fëar, c'est parce qu'ils étaient destinés à régner un jour ensemble.

Enfin… Tout ceci ne relevait que du pur fantasme. Elle rejoindrait très probablement les cavernes de Mandos ce soir.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux enfermés dans la petite cave où le roi de Doriath, Dior, cachait les bouteilles du meilleur miruvor de Beleriand. Elle avait été creusée sous la salle du trône et très peu en connaissaient l'emplacement. Celeborn était manifestement le seul ellon encore vivant à avoir eu l'idée d'y trouver refuge.

Il avait pour projet de fuir avec son épouse vers le Lindon.

Seulement, Galadriel savait qu'elle pouvait faire cesser la furie des fils de Fëanor, et elle ne se rendrait pas coupable de la lâcheté qui fut celle de Melian.

_Que dis-tu ? s'enquit Celeborn.

Sa voix tressaillait. Celeborn n'était pas un elfing ému par le combat. Il avait de nombreuses fois affronté les hordes du noir ennemi, mais cette tuerie-là était perpétrée par des Eldar, des membres de son propre peuple, et c'était aussi révoltant qu'effrayant. Une douleur aigüe s'emparait de son cœur et il ne parvenait pas à la chasser.

_Je ne pars pas, répéta Galadriel d'une voix emprunte de beaucoup plus d'assurance.

Par Manwë, elle avait perdu la tête ! Le Teleri boucla furieusement la sacoche de voyage et se releva vivement. A quoi jouait-elle ? Ces barbares de fëanoriens n'hésiteraient pas un seul instant à lui trancher la gorge, s'ils l'apercevaient ! Celeborn les savait aliénés, aveuglés par leur stupide serment. Trop d'histoires sur la folie de Maedhros et ses frères étaient parvenues jusqu'à ses oreilles pour qu'il écoute les caprices de son épouse.

Il jurait qu'elle le suivrait, de gré ou de force !

_Garde ce petit semblant de vaillance et d'héroïsme pour toi, lança-t-il sur un ton calme, alors qu'il peinait tant à conserver son sang-froid. Ce te sera grandement nécessaire sur la longue route qui nous attend.

Elle s'avança vers lui et il fut grandement étonné lorsqu'elle prit son visage en coupe. Ce n'était pas non plus le temps pour les démonstrations d'affection ! Il allait finir par l'assommer !

Il jeta un regard inquiet vers la porte de tous ses espoirs. Elle était petite car destinée aux Nains qui l'avaient taillée dans le roc lorsqu'ils avaient entrepris tout leur travail d'excavation. Elle menait à un passage souterrain qui conduisait jusqu'à l'Esgalduin, la principale rivière de Doriath.

Il fallait partir, et vite, avant que quelqu'un ne les découvre.

_Ne sois pas si suffisant, dit-elle. J'ai emprunté des routes bien plus périlleuses que celle-ci. Maedhros et ses frères sont en quête du Silmaril, et nous savons tous les deux à qui appartiennent les mains dans lesquelles il se trouve. Il serait temps de redonner aux fils de Fëanor ce qui leur appartient.

_Aurais-tu été contaminée par la démence de tes cousins ?

Galadriel écarquilla les yeux et s'écarta instantanément.

Celeborn avait parlé avec beaucoup de colère dans la voix. Le ton qu'il avait emprunté ne souffrait d'aucune contestation. Il n'était pourtant pas prompt à l'emportement.

L'elleth croisa les bras et le scruta du regard. Elle découvrait une sombre facette de la personnalité de son époux. Il voulait fuir, tel un couard, sans se préoccuper des vies qui seraient épargnées s'il avait le courage d'affronter les fils de Fëanor.

_Elwing n'est encore qu'une elfing ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, et Galadriel comprit que son époux ne manquait pas de bravoure, mais de bon sens. Après tout, que représentait une elfing, fût-elle la fille de Dior, face à tant de larmes ?

_Si son sang te macule les mains, poursuivit Celeborn, tu ne sauras te le pardonner. Je ne te laisserai pas commettre une telle atrocité ! On part, maintenant.

Galadriel ramena sa longue chevelure d'or sur son épaule et elle essaya tant bien que mal de calmer les palpitations affolées de son cœur. Sa décision était prise. Elle ferait ce qui est juste et ni sa peur ni la fureur de son époux ne l'arrêterait.

_Le silmaril fut forgé par Fëanor, déclara-t-elle froidement. C'est à ses fils qu'il revient. Je me demande pourquoi personne encore sur Arda n'a eu la sagesse de leur rendre cet héritage. Tu peux fuir, Celeborn, mais je m'en vais parler à Maedhros. Nous nous rejoin…

_ Tais-toi !

Le Teleri, tous les sens aux aguets, était certain d'avoir entendu un geignement. Ses oreilles affûtées situaient sa provenance derrière l'étagère, à sa droite. Pourtant, il avait inspecté les moindres recoins de la cave lorsqu'il y avait descendu et il n'avait vu personne.

Une vague de panique le submergea. Les avait-on découverts ? Celeborn dégaina son épée.

Léna émergea difficilement du sommeil. Pour une fois qu'elle parvenait à dormir, elle aurait voulu faire une bonne grasse mat'. Elle gémit en se rappelant qu'elle devait encore taffer, aujourd'hui…

La surface sur laquelle elle était allongée était dure, plane et très inconfortable. Une soirée trop arrosée, peut-être ? En fond sonore, il y avait les bruits d'une bataille qui semblait bien gore. Quelqu'un devait tranquillement se mater Game of Thrones.

Léna frotta ses yeux bouffis de sommeil, et puis elle eut l'impression que quelque chose clochait : elle ne se souvenait pas d'être rentrée chez elle…

Elle s'assit et ouvrit les paupières.

Wow ! Non, elle ne se trouvait pas du tout dans son petit studio. Elle avait dormi entre deux grandes étagères sur lesquelles reposaient des bouteilles, du vin très certainement. La pièce ne devait pas être chauffée car il y faisait froid et elle était éclairée par des… chandeliers. Une cave ?

La jeune fille pensa qu'on lui avait fait une mauvaise farce. Elle ne croyait pas en d'autres explications : elle voyait difficilement comment quelqu'un aurait pu avoir l'idée saugrenue de l'enlever sur son lieu de travail.

Soudain, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait rien compris à ce qui avait été dit, mais elle avait entendu une voix d'homme, étrangement claire et mélodieuse.

Elle releva la tête et elle le vit : le mec qui pointait une grande épée médiévale sur elle et qui s'apprêtait apparemment à l'embrocher.

L'adrénaline afflua dans ses veines. « Barre-toi ! » fut la pensée qui lui asséna violemment l'esprit. Léna se leva rapidement, trop rapidement, si bien que sa vision se brouilla.

Le type… Putain, il était habillé comme au Moyen-Age mais surtout… Elle était quasiment sûre qu'il n'était pas humain. Elle ne l'avait regardé qu'une microseconde, mais elle avait bien vu qu'il était comme trop beau pour être réel, et elle avait même cru apercevoir des oreilles pointues. Tout son corps lui hurlait qu'elle était en danger.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Léna n'attendit pas que sa vision s'éclaircisse pour courir loin de la créature. Elle se cogna dans l'étagère et elle entendit plusieurs bouteilles se fracasser au sol. Le jean aspergé de vin, elle parvint tout de même à la contourner. Elle hurla lorsqu'elle sentit une main aux doigts longs et fins s'emparer fermement de son bras.

C'était un véritable cauchemar !

La jeune fille observa rapidement la femme qui venait de la retenir. D'une grande sveltesse et la tête auréolée d'une cascade de miel, elle était splendide et complètement onirique. On aurait dit une fée venue tout droit d'Avalon. Léna se rendit compte qu'elle aussi, était dotée d'oreilles pointues, et elle déglutit.

D'un coup d'épaule, elle se dégagea inopinément. Elle manqua de s'étrangler quand elle discerna la flaque rouge sur le sol. Etaient-ce des assassins ? La jeune fille avait l'impression d'être l'héroïne d'un film d'épouvante, celle qui mourait presque toujours, à la fin.

La femme lui dit quelque chose mais elle ne comprit strictement rien. On ne devait pas lui parler en français.

Une échelle ! Il y avait une échelle à quelques mètres seulement, que la jeune fille n'hésita pas une seule seconde à franchir. Elle gravit les barreaux quatre à quatre. Terrifiée, elle tourna la tête : l'homme à l'épée se dirigeait tout droit vers elle, une expression d'horreur déformant les traits divinement gracieux de son visage. Il voulait probablement l'empêcher d'ouvrir la trappe à laquelle menait l'échelle, mais Léna ne demeurerait pas dans cette cave. Elle frappa plusieurs coups, tous plus enragés les uns que les autres.

La maudite trappe s'ouvrit enfin. Elle vit qu'il y avait un mur, juste devant elle, orné d'une tapisserie riche en couleurs qui devait représenter une scène mythologique. La jeune fille n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les détails, mais elle eut tôt fait de remarquer que l'œuvre était éclaboussée par ce qui ressemblait à de l'hémoglobine.

Les bruits de bataille lui apparaissaient tellement réels, à présent… Léna ne prit pas davantage de temps pour réfléchir. Le gars à l'épée allait la zigouiller : c'était sûr. Alors entre le doute et la certitude de sa mort, Léna choisit le doute.

Elle se hissa hors de la cave, se dépêcha de refermer la trappe d'un coup de pied, puis elle se retourna.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à elle provoqua une montée de bile dans sa gorge.

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et prit de grandes inspirations pour ne pas dégobiller, tandis que l'odeur métallique du sang lui chatouillait les narines. Les membres parcourus de spasmes, elle songea que l'Apocalypse dont il était question dans les Livres était arrivée.

Il y avait une centaine d'hommes dans cette immense salle aux murs de pierre, des hommes grands à la beauté surhumaine et en armure. Ils étaient tous en train de se massacrer à coup d'armes blanches… C'était une gigantesque cacophonie, écœurante de brutalité. Des cris, partout, des hurlements de rage et d'effroi, l'écho de combats sporadiques, des appels à l'aide, des lames d'argent qui s'entrechoquent… Toute cette agitation donnait envie à Léna de devenir sourde.

Ce n'était pas comme dans les films. Il y avait cette impassibilité sur les visages et cette douleur dans les yeux qui glaçaient les sangs.

A quelques mètres d'elle seulement, au pied de marches ensanglantées, les entrailles d'un type à genoux étaient en train de se déverser au sol. Un autre, juste à côté, qui devait avoir l'épaule démise, se faisait tabasser avec un chandelier. Elle entendit des pleurs d'enfant, alors elle tourna la tête. Deux gosses étaient tenus en respect par un homme aux longs cheveux blonds. Un autre, roux celui-là, avait son bras passé autour de la taille gracile d'une femme qui sanglotait, et il pressait la lame d'un poignard sur sa gorge.

Les marches menaient à ce que Léna identifia comme étant un trône. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs de jais y était assis et une haine féroce mêlée de peur animait son visage. Un autre pointait sur lui une longue épée à la lame fine et alors qu'elle l'observait, Léna se figea.

A cause de la distance qui les séparait, elle ne voyait de lui que son armure étincelante et sa longue crinière de feu, mais l'espace d'une seconde, elle eut l'impression de le connaître. _Le monsieur_ , furent les deux mots qui lui vinrent aussitôt à l'esprit. Elle éprouva le sentiment d'être sur le point de se rappeler de quelque chose d'important, mais de ne pas y parvenir, comme lorsqu'elle avait un mot sur la langue.

Une flèche siffla à ses oreilles, manquant de heurter sa joue de peu et la sortant de sa torpeur. La jeune fille déglutit. Tout se passait trop vite mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là !

Elle poussa un hurlement de frayeur lorsqu'elle sentit une main large se poser sur son épaule. Elle pivota et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme brun à la stature imposante et elle ne tarda pas à constater que lui aussi était doté d'un visage remarquablement beau, en dépit de sa lèvre fendue, et d'oreilles en pointe. Mais où était-elle tombée ?

_Que fait une Atani ici ? hurla-t-il pour couvrir le vacarme.

Elle ne comprit pas le sens du mot « Atani » mais il parlait français ! Elle en fut immédiatement soulagée. Elle venait peut-être de débusquer son sauveur.

_Derrière-toi ! s'époumona-t-elle.

Elle venait de voir un archer décocher une flèche dans sa direction.

L'homme devait posséder d'excellents réflexes. Il la saisit vivement par la taille, la plaqua contre son corps et se coucha au sol, l'entrainant avec lui. Un peu sonnée par le choc, sa tête ayant violemment heurté son armure, elle tarda à réaliser que le liquide poisseux qu'elle sentait souiller sa joue était du sang.

_Feins d'être morte ou crois-moi, tu trépasseras, lui susurra l'homme à l'oreille avant de se relever et de l'abandonner.

Léna n'avait jamais été aussi épouvantée de toute sa vie.

L'homme avait raison. Il fallait à tout prix qu'on prenne son corps pour un cadavre.

Fermant les yeux, elle ne bougea plus d'un poil, choisissant d'adopter la technique de l'autruche. Après tout, elle avait le temps de se faire tuer mille fois avant de trouver un moyen de sortir de là. Elle aurait pu regagner la cave, mais elle était certaine que l'homme à l'épée l'éventrerait.

Elle essaya de calmer son souffle erratique, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée. Elle maudissait sa poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme bien trop élevé.

Alors, avez-vous aimé ?

Je sens qu'il manque des descriptions à certains endroits, du coup si vous les dénichez, n'hésitez pas à les indiquer dans l'espace commentaires ! Et si vous ne les dénichez pas, eh bien vous pouvez poster un commentaire quand même, ça fait toujours super chaud au cœur !

J'espère n'avoir déçu personne pour le moment.

Le prochain chapitre correspondra à la bataille entre Medhros et Dior, PDV Maedhros donc normalement, le style sera plus étoffé.


	4. Infos

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, juste des informations que je me sens obligée de donner. parce que c'est pas cool de disparaître comme ça. Les derniers commentaires que j'ai reçus m'ont fait chaud au coeur, merci ! Je n'ai même pas répondu aux MP : je ne suis pas pardonnable !

Promis, je vous réponds à vous tous dès la publication d'un prochain chapitre (ça va chauffer pour les fesses de Léna)

Je fais la morte en ce moment et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Le truc, c'est que j'ai ma poursuite d'études qui m'embête et en plus, j'écris en parallèle une histoire originale, donc tout ça me prend énormément de temps.

Je n'arrêterai cette fic pour rien au monde. Elle m'aide beaucoup à débloquer mon imagination ! La magie de Tolkien...

Alors à bientôt les amis !


End file.
